


1D25 Days - Day 13 - The Confession

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I need to tell you something.' Liam forced the words out of his mouth, staring at the pastry fork on his plate. </p>
<p>'OK. Spit it out then.' Niall encouraged around a mouthful of dessert. 'Christ, this is divine, you've got to try it.' He said, holding the spoon to Liam's lips, frowning when Liam shook his head. 'Come on, it's good.' Niall tried again. </p>
<p>'I think I'm in love with you.' Liam blurted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 13 - The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a word prompt and the words were 'ivy', 'peace' and 'tradition'

Liam looked in the mirror once more before he left his apartment. It was a few days before Christmas. He was meeting Niall at The Ivy in Covent Garden and he had planned this months ago; he'd needed to, in order to get a table on the night he wanted, but he’d only told Niall about his plans yesterday. 

Niall had quizzed him on why they were going somewhere so posh but Liam just told him he fancied a change to their tradition of going to dinner before Christmas, just the two of them. 

***

'Hey!' Niall grinned, standing up from where he’d been waiting for Liam, having arrived a little early. 'You look good, trying to impress somebody?!' He laughed, hugging Liam tightly. 

Liam blushed, hoping the dim lighting hid it. 'Perhaps.' He admitted. 

*** 

After the meal, dessert arrived but Liam could barely take a bite, as he was so nervous. 

'Li? What's wrong?' Niall asked. 

'I need to tell you something.' Liam forced the words out of his mouth, staring at the pastry fork on his plate. 

'OK. Spit it out then.' Niall encouraged around a mouthful of dessert. 'Christ, this is divine, you've got to try it.' He said, holding the spoon to Liam's lips, frowning when Liam shook his head. 'Come on, it's good.' Niall tried again. 

'I think I'm in love with you.' Liam blurted up, finally meeting Niall's eyes, not missing the look of shock on Niall's face. 'It's ok, I know you're not into men and I didn't think I was either, but this stupid break has made me realise and I needed to tell you even though I know, I know,' he stressed 'that you don't feel the same. And it's really selfish of me but I need you to understand that I need to take a break from you over the hiatus because I need to get over you.'

Niall's mouth hung open in disbelief. The spoon clattered onto his plate. 'Are you sure?' He asked carefully. 

Liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Am I sure? Yeah. Pretty fucking sure and I'm so sorry...'

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Niall stood up, threw down his napkin and marched around to Liam's side of the table. Grabbing his wrist, Niall dragged him up, put his hands either side of Liam's face and looked him straight in the eyes. 'Do not fuck with me. Promise me this is how you feel.' He said sternly. 

Liam swallowed nervously. 'I...I promise.' He stammered. 

'Thank god.' Niall muttered to himself before lurching forward to kiss Liam desperately. 

***

Leaving the restaurant, they linked hands as they walked towards Liam’s car, snow beginning to fall.

‘Christ, can this evening be much more magical?’ Niall grinned. ‘I love the snow – how there’s such a feeling of peace, even in the middle of London.’ 

Liam stopped, pulling Niall towards him. ‘More magical?’ He pretended to think. ‘I could think of one way it could be…!’


End file.
